Hyrule Stories: Written by You!
by SourGummyWorms
Summary: A collection of one chapter stories, written by none other than you the reviewer. Look inside for more details.
1. Author's Note: Send Me Your Ideas

So I've been thinking of a new story idea…but as you can see I need a little help

What I want to do is a series of short stories that revolve around the Zelda universe.

I'm thinking that these stories will be a chapter long and tell the stories of some of the more unpopular characters in the Zelda game. Giving characters like Telma, Ilia, Saria, Mido, Aryl, Shad, and any other people you can imagine.

Here's the kicker. I want you "the reader" to give me some feedback on some stories that you would like to hear. I'll try to do each request and I'll go in order. First reviewer should obviously get first dibs. Ideas can range from silly, to serious, to angst, to a parody. Whatever you want.

So go ahead. Be creative. Tell me something you'd like to hear and I look forward to your ideas

AngelxWithxThexScabbedxWings


	2. BethxTalo: xTheTwilightPrincessx

_This idea came from xTheTwilightPrincessx so if you liked the story idea thank her. She came up with the idea I just wrote it. I hope its to your liking. I'll try to get the Ilia and Link chapter up as soon as my computer stops being a farthole...lol_

_But other readers feel free to leave me your ideas and I'll try to get to them asap._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda_

* * *

"Let go! I had it first!" Talo yelled at Beth who had latched onto Link's slingshot. After Link had returned from his journeys he let the kids from Ordon village examine all the new 'toys' he had acquired. Beth, Talo, Malo, and Colin were all huddled around the outside of Link's house digging through his various items. Of course Talo didn't have the slingshot first, Beth did. But he saw it first.

"No way! I had it first!" Beth yelled back as she clutched the slingshot even closer to her chest. Twisting her body around so that Talo was out of reach. "Go ask Malo if you can play with the bow and arrow instead." Beth chided him and turned around asking Link a question about the slingshot.

Talo huffed and walked near towards Malo deciding not to anger Beth any further. Everyone in the village knew how scary she could get when she was angry. That and Beth and Talo had seemed to have grown closer in the past few months when Hyrule was under attack. Both had seen the more vulnerable sides of one another and sometimes talking to each other made things awkward.

"Go away Talo." Malo said gruffly as he continued to examine the bow which of course was equipped with no arrows for the children's safety. "Can't you see I'm busy." Malo said without taking his eyes off the bow that was nearly twice the size of him. Malo twanged the bow and watched as the string flung with in a sharp quick manner. "Hmm…this could make my business popular." Talo was going to say something smart but decided it was better to just not say anything and walk away.

Talo was about to walk over to Colin and say hello but decided not to do this either. Colin was looking at a few faeries in a bottle that Link had collected on his journey. No offense to Colin but Talo wasn't a faerie type of person.

Talo looked back over at Beth again who was flirting with Link. Even though Colin knew that Beth was too young for Link it still bothered him when Beth would flirt. It was weird, he never used to care but suddenly the sight of Beth gussying up to Link made something in his blood boil and made his stomach feel sick.

"_Must have been that pumpkin pie I ate._" Talo quickly excused his stomach and slumped down tiredly to the ground as he continued to watch Beth sweet talk and ask silly questions about slingshots to Link. Heck, Talo could tell her these things. That and Beth was being stupid, she knew how to work a slingshot, she just wanted Link to help her.

Talo scowled at the thought of Beth touching Link. Even though Link thought of Beth as a younger sister, Talo couldn't help but be jealous. The more Talo watched the deeper the scowl on his face grew and the more his stomach hurt.

Talo saw a nearby rock on the ground and suddenly it looked instantly appealing. It could barely be considered a rock but instead a small smooth pebble. He wondered what Link would die if he threw the rock at him…

Talo didn't even have a second thought about this. One second the rock was in his hand, then the next it was soaring through the air ready to hit Link in the back of the head. But then suddenly Link shifted out of the way and left Beth's face right in the line of fire.

In just a matter of milliseconds, Talo's expression had gone from remotely excited to extremely shocked. The pebble had hit Beth square in her freckled nose. Talo saw Link turn around quickly and noticed the surprise look on his face. Then before he knew it Beth let out an angered grunt and yelled. "Talo! I can going to get you so good!"

"Uh-oh" Talo thought as he saw Beth's face turn from her nice light shade to the new red and angry face. Talo didn't think twice before running. He didn't know where he wanted to go but away from Beth. Last time Beth had made him eat worms when he had cut off a piece of her hair, this time they were both a few years older and Beth was capable of more than just worms.

Talo skipped over Colin and knocked down one of the faerie bottles. It crashed to the ground and the glass scattered in every which direction. Colin noticed the faerie float away and ran off to catch it. Talo kept running and so did Beth.

"I would've let you have that stinkin slingshot if you would've just asked nicely. But it's to late now! You're gonna pay!" Beth yelled after him as she tried to hurdle across the broken glass as she had seen Talo do. But she landed to soon and there was a sharp cry of pain that echoed throughout the woods.

Talo stopped running, no longer afraid of Beth's wrath and went to see what was wrong. Beth pulled away her foot and Talo noticed right away the bright red blood was oozing from the new cut on her foot. Beth went to reach out and hit him but only caused her more pain when she put pressure on the foot.

"Here let me help." Talo tried to stay in a soothing voice. Instead this had the opposite effect.

"No get away from me. You hurt my nose and then you made my foot bleed. You're the last person I want helping me!" Beth yelled at him. Talo flinched only the slightest and ignored her request. Instead he scooped her up bridal style and carried her squirming body to the Ordon Spring.

She protested as he went to put her down, she didn't want any pressure on her foot but Talo knew what he was doing. He kneeled down and let Beth's feet dangle in the spring water. Then the both of them slowly watched as the blood began to disappear and the cut on her foot become nothing but a tiny scratch.

Beth looked up at Talo in surprise as he put her down gently. "How did you know that?" she quizzically asked. She was a bit dumbfounded with Talo. She had never seen his caring side.

"Link showed me." Talo put it casually as he looked at Beth's face. He had never realized how pretty she looked with her cute freckles and soft brown hair.

"Well thank you…" Beth's voice drifted off as she stared down bashfully at the sparkling crystal waters. All her anger disappearing and instead a feeling of gratitude swept over her. Then something sneaky and daring crept over her.

She bent down and gave Talo's cheek a quick peck before scurrying off. Talo fainted.


	3. A Heart Of Ice :MidnaxLink

_Okay, sorry I took forever to update. Computer broken, now I have a new computer so yay for me. Glad to be back and I appreciate everyones patience with me._

_Ok this one is for MidnaxLink_

**A Heart Of Ice**

* * *

"Ashei! Would you please stop! You are not following the proper protocol! We were giving specific instructions from Auru and you are deliberately out of your way to break them!" Shad chided his partner as they hiked themselves up the snowy mountain side hill in search of the thief responsible for stealing the reek fish in the Zora's Domain. Ashei ignored him and continued to walk up the cliff side showing no signs of fatigue.

Shad huffed in disapproval as he pushed his glasses up towards his nose and followed along, irritated, cold, and unhappy. He shoved his gloveless hands underneath his armpits and shivered as he walked behind Ashei. Mirroring her footsteps in the snow as he begrudgingly trudged along.

"If I remember correctly I believe Auru told us to wait until Link came." Shad said in his matter-of-fact tone. Ashei hated it when Shad used this voice. They weren't children, they could take care of themselves. So she rolled her eyes and pulled her snow white hood over her braided jet black hair, this caused her to blend in more with the snow then she already was.

Shad ran quickly ahead, worried that he may get lost if he didn't keep up. "Ashei, this is the worst idea you've ever had." Shad said still refusing to give up his good-boy nature.

"Then turn around. I don't need your help. You're just slowing me down." Ashei tried to make this sound like a joke, but her monotone voice made it near impossible. Shad furrowed his eyebrows and grunted in displeasure. This was just like Ashei, thinking she could tough it out on her own. She had always been like this. The team of Auru, Shad, Rusl, Ashei and Telma were supposed to work together to better Hyrule, but Ashei was always the one who persisted on pushing the envelope and going solo…and quite frankly Shad was beginning to get sick of it.

"I beg your pardon! Was it not you who asked if I come along!?!" Shad barked at her, his temper rising. He stopped in his tracks and Ashei kept walking. This frustrated the young male. She hadn't even stopped for a second! He rushed back towards her and she kept her dark brown eyes straight ahead, not even bothering to look at him.

"Ashei! You don't even wait for me! I could've gotten lost! What would you have done if I had frozen to death?" Shad demanded as he started to jog. Ashei's pace was quickening and he was finding it difficult to stay on the same wave as her.

"I wouldn't have my ear chewed off that's for certain…" Ashei grumbled under her breath, making sure Shad couldn't her. It was true she had asked Shad to come, but she didn't know he'd be this slow. She also hadn't expected him to whine like this. But his constant complaining wasn't going to stop her this time, she was determined. She felt worthless sitting around waiting. She wanted to help, to give back to the community. She wanted to find that Monster.

"Ashei. I don't think I can follow you any longer." Shad said huffing, partially from the yelling and partially from trudging through the thick snow. Ashei stopped and looked at Shad. She felt somewhat bad for him. She herself spent many hours in the snowy mountainsides whereas Shad was more of a indoors, bookworm kind of guy. She was prepared in her thick fur coat and snow boats…and Shad….well all he had was his regular everyday clothes. Very thin and breathable. Ashei had never really noticed what Shad had worn before. But looking at him now she noted a few things. For one the shirt didn't have a top button, which revealed a partially part of Shad's upper chest. Secondly, the white sleeves were fitted tightly…had Shad always been that muscular? Ashei blushed, feeling silly for thinking of Shad's muscles. She got a nice mental image of him suddenly without his shirt on…but then of course Shad spoke and ruined her quiet moment.

"That's it. I'm turning around. Have a nice time explaining to Auru why you broke his rules!" Shad spit angrily as he stopped following. Ashei kept walking, giggling to herself slightly. Shad ALWAYS pulled this gag. He would threaten to leave just to get his way, but in reality he was always there, forever loyal.

Ashei walked in silence trying to look for possible footsteps in the snow. Shad had grown awfully quiet during the past few minutes. This was a big surprise, normally by now he would have started his complaining up again. "Giving me the silent treatment now are you?" Ashei asked, a hint of playfulness leaked into her question. No answer…

"Shad?" Ashei said turning around to look for him. All she saw was white. White snow, white clouds, white sky, even the air looked as if it had been colored white. No trace of color was available except for her own.

"Shad!" Ashei shouted back into the whiteness. The only thing answering her was the sound of the howling blistering cold wind. Ashei felt a horrible chill sweep over her, and it wasn't from the weather…she traced a few steps back. Maybe he had grown weary and had to stop for a while…"Shad?" Ashei yelled again as loudly as she could, hopeful for an answer…still nothing. The only thing she could hear was the ominous echo of her own voice.

Ashei began a slow trot that eventually evolved into a rapid run. The black fair skinned girl raced through the snow, kicking up more whiteness and feeling more empty as covered more distance. Had it always been this cold out here…was she really this alone? The white nothing of the terrace taunted her, making her feel lost, scared, and lonely.

"SHAD!!!" she screeched and hollered until her lungs felt as if they were going to burst open at any given second. "Shad…" Ashei whispered, her voice barely audible, her pace slowing down to a crawl.

Had she been that cold to let one of the people she cared for most slip away? Had she always been this alone? Maybe Shad wasn't kidding…what had he said…he'd get lost? Or what was it….frozen to….No. Ashei couldn't think of the word death, it wasn't an option at this point.

After what felt like eons of running and yelling Ashei felt a feeling of sick dread in her stomach. She would have to return to Telma's bar and tell the others what she had done. What her cold calloused heart had done to poor Shad…

Ashei easily traced her steps back to Zora's Domain. She shed her fur coat and left it at the entrance near a Zora guard. Even though the blistering cold had disappeared, she still felt that same icy chill in her bones from before. It was a morose and depressing feeling.

It felt like and eternity for Ashei to reach Telma's bar, and when she finally was outside the door she just wanted time to end. Everyone was going to hate her for losing Shad. He has always been so much kinder, and outgoing than she. She should've been the one lost in the ice, not him.

Ashei drunk in a deep breath and thought out her words carefully before she opened the door. Expecting to give a full on apology, Ashei kept her head low and waited for the angry and well-deserved insults from her teammates. Oh how mad they would be…

"About time you got here. I was beginning to worry!" A very familiar, chiding voice said from the back of the bar. Ashei held her head up, and of course, right there in front of her…was Shad. He had a blanket wrapped around his muscular but modest frame, and was holding a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Despite her cold disposition Ashei couldn't help herself. She ran to him. Shad stood up in shock and Ashei bounded towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Shad tentatively placed his arms around her waist, clearly taken aback by her actions. Ashei buried her cold cheeks against Shad's warm neck, snuggling her face into his reddish brown hair.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again!" she snapped at him, pulling her face away but keeping her arms wrapped around her neck. Shad's face was priceless, his mouth held slightly agape, and his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and amazement.

He looked cute like this, Ashei thought to herself. Then before she or Shad could analyze what was happening she pressed her face towards his and caught his lips with her own, not even afraid of what he may think. As soon as Ashei felt Shad kiss back, his soft lips embracing her own…she felt the cold icy cover from her heart slowly melt…

* * *

_Don't feel shy to give me your ideas. I'll gladly write them...also please review and tell me what you think of some previous written chapters. All your feedback is much appreciated._

_Angel With The Scabbed Wings_


	4. Losing You: Zairos

_This story has been broughten to you by Zairos (review was anon) so just using the penname given)_

**Losing You**

* * *

It was so typical of her. It was so typical of Saria to run off with Link again…why did she like him anyway? He's not here type…literally. He's just some orphaned kid who's mother abandoned him with the Great Deku Tree. Big deal! That kid doesn't have a faerie either, and that's just weird. Everyone in Kakariko has a faerie except for this kid. If you ask me, the Great Deku Tree didn't give him one because he doesn't like that Link kid either. He thinks he's just as weird and creepy as I do…I hate that kid.

Before that kid came around Saria used to talk to me. Isn't that hard to believe? Saria and me, Mido, being best friends? It hurts me you know…it hurts me to look at her hanging around that Link kid. That orphaned little brat that came in and ruined my life…ruined mine and Saria's relationship…ruined what could've been between her and I.

I hate being made a mockery of by Link. Every day when I wake up in the morning I have to see him in his stupid tree fort. I think its ridiculous that Saria went out of her way to build his house so way up high. She knew that I was afraid of heights. It's almost as if she never wanted me and Link to become friends…Psht, like I ever would be friends with that little worm. I wouldn't assimilate myself with the likes of him. Something has got to be wrong with that kid, nobody else in our village likes him that much either. I'm just the only outspoken one. I see how the other villagers look at him, how they talk bad about him after he leaves.

Everyone sees how rotten that kid is except for Saria. I wish she would see things my way for once. But no….she always takes _his _side. "Mido. Let Link play tag with you guys. Mido, don't make fun of Link. Mido, introduce Link to your friends." Saria always nags at me like this. Then what do I get in return? Nothing…absolutely nothing but a quick thanks and that's it. I don't know why I bother going out of my way to please her anymore.

Saria barely looks at me anymore. She's got all her attention focused around Link. You'd think they're in love or something the way those two hang out. I find it creepy considering that when Link first arrived he was only a baby. Even though those in Kakariko Village pertain their children innocence and appearance Saria still has a good hundred years over him. I mean you'd think she'd want to date someone whose relatively the same age as her, someone in our _village_ perhaps. What is she going to do when he grows up and is twice her size? Everyday, when Link wakes up Saria is waiting outside of his front door cheerfully greeting him. Then they sneak off into the Lost Woods and don't return back home until around mid-afternoon. What I wouldn't give to know what those two did when they went in the woods. But of course I'm forbidden to venture off into the woods. As head of the village, its my duty to stay and keep guard for the other villagers. But really there's nothing to protect them against. No outsider has stepped inside of our village since Link arrived, and even before him it had been nearly decades since we saw a real life outsider.

I hate Link. I hate the fact that in another five years he can leave this place, he can venture out into the outside world and live life to the fullest. He can raise a family and get a job and meet new people. I can't…did I mention this? Yes…if the children from the Kakariko Forest were ever to leave…we would die. We aren't allowed to leave the forest. This was supposedly a way for the Deku Tree to keep us safe. But what is life without a little danger ever once in a while?

I'm telling you, the most dangerous thing I've encountered in this place is a Deku Shrub. Those things are _practically_ harmless. All they do is shoot puny little seeds at you, which you can easily deflect. I grow so bored of this life, nothing excites me anymore. But with Saria and Link…they find something new to do everyday. They always come back from the Lost Woods giggling and reminiscing about the days events. It's times like that where I wish I could trade places with Link for one day….just to see…

What would it be like it Saria looked at me like that? With such care in her eyes. I loved Saria's eyes….they used to be so full of warmth and kindness…now when she looks at me all I feel is disappointment and annoyance. What would it be like to be that close to Saria again? I remember when we used to be close like her and Link…we were inseparable back in the old days. Everyday was a new adventure for us…where did that go? I wonder if Saria let Link touch her hair like she used to let me.

Back in the old days me and Saria would lay in the grass together, making pictures of the clouds. Saria would playfully tussle my red hair and I remember feeling one day an indescribable urge to feel hers as well. I can remember every specific detail from that day. It was in the spring, the flowers were blooming and me and Saria were in our secret place in the Lost Woods. It was our little secret, only we knew about it. Saria and I had spent the whole day picking different flowers and playing hide-n-go-seek with a few of the Skull Kids, then just before the sun was beginning to set we went to _our _place.

The sky was that beautiful pink, orange color it turns just before twilight and I remember the clouds were lit with all the colors you could think of. Saria and I were lying in the grass looking up. Our hands almost touching…when I looked over at her and she smiled back at me. I remember extending my hand out and reaching for a strand of her beautiful green hair. She didn't hesitate when I reached for her…she just inched closer to me. I remember he hair felt so smooth and silky in my fingertips. I felt as if I were up there in the clouds with the sun, I remember feeling happy…I remember feeling loved.

As I look up at the sky now, its that same orange and pink color. It's almost twilight. Saria and Link should be returning soon. I wonder if she took him to _our _place…I wonder if he felt her hair as well. I wonder if she had smiled at him the way she had with me…

How I hated him…

But how I loved her…


	5. It Could Never Be :sentos

Midna felt her heart sinking as she watched Link claim his prize, the Master Sword, from the clutches of the forest. He didn't look like the farm boy she had first seen when they began their journey. No, he looked different. He looked heroic, like he belonged with that sword. It was his, truly. Link's eyes trailed from the base of the sword to its sharp tip and Midna watched as his eyes sparkled with wonderment and fascination. She felt a ting of jealousy but then instantly felt childish for getting jealous of an inanimate object.

"We had better get going if we wish to find the other pieces of that mirror." Midna crossed her arms stubbornly, something she was good at, and demanded that they be moving on.

"I'm coming!" Link jerked his eyes away from the majestic sword and smiled playfully at the imp as he nudged her shoulder.

"Ooof!" she cried dramatically as she grinned slyly. Midna loved when Link played around with her. But now was not the time to think of Link's charming looks and coy smile. There was business that needed attending to.

Midna and Link had been meandering in the desert for days. The heat index was skyrocketing higher and higher as their visit in the desert continued. They had barely just escaped from the Gerudo fortress and had obtained their first Mirror of Twilight piece. A happy moment for both of them but Midna was having a hard time being cheerful. There were two more pieces to go and they were one piece closer to her returning home.

When Midna had first arrived in the light realm she absolutely hated it. It was too bright, the people were to cheery and the Hylians seemed to lack intelligence. She had absolutely zero trust in the man who was sitting beside her and now she would give up her old life just to stay here with him. She had been repressing these feelings ever since Link had saved her at Lanayru's Spring. He was so caring…

"What are you thinking about?" Link asked innocently, snapping Midna out of her thought process. She blushed, or what was equivalent to blushing to an imp, and shook her head.

"I'm just happy we found the mirror." She lied. "Now I have a chance of going home."

"Do you miss your family there?" Link questioned as he stirred the fire. They were sleeping in the desert for one more night and then returning home before dawn. There was still much work to do, even with a piece found, but it could wait til morning. The pair needed their rest if they wanted to be functioning the next day.

"I don't have a family there to be quite honest." Midna curled up on the sandy ground and laid on her back, gazing at the stars. "They left when I was very young."

"Same with mine." Link laid down as well, a touch of sadness to his voice. "But I believe I have created my own family over the years." Midna laughed condescendingly, she wasn't good at talking about feelings and personal matters. She had never been taught manners and knew very little about respect. In her childhood, it was be tough or be eaten, literally.

"You are a part of my family as well, don't laugh." Link said defensively as he rolled over on his side to get a better look at the imp. Midna felt insanely insecure at that moment. He had just called her family. Nobody had ever said that before.

"Nobody wants me as a part of their family…" her voice trailed off and she was unable to make eye contact.

"You have kind eyes for an imp. You are not like the other monsters or creatures I've seen."

Monster? Midna thought to herself. There she was dazzling over the thought of her calling her family only to be called a monster. Midna wished more than anything that he could see what she looked like when she wasn't cursed. Maybe then he would see her as more than just an obnoxious imp.

Another month had past, two more of the mirror pieces had been found. Link and Midna had opened up the portal from the mirror and were well on their way to entering the Twilight realm. Midna's heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest as they hurried through the plains of Hyrule trying to get back to the Gerudo dessert so they could enter the portal. Link and Midna's friendship had grown even more drastically as their time went on together. Midna felt her guard being let down and that worried her more than ever.

She had feelings for him. She had began to develop love and she wanted to desperately to tell him before they entered her realm. She was embarrassed for him to see her world. She was embarrassed for him to see that she had failed her people and had been defeated by the crazy king Zant. She was afraid that once they entered and defeated Zant that she would never see him again. She had to say something before they went.

"Link! Stop running!" Midna demanded as she sat herself down. They were Faron Woods near the spring. Link did a double take and slowed his pace down, walking back to Midna.

"We are so close! Aren't you excited to stop Zant? What's the hold up? Someone getting soft?" Link was teasing of course but Midna fought the urge to hold back a tear. She was getting soft, and it was getting in the way of things.

"I just need to catch a breather." She told a white lie as she tried to gather her thoughts. She had no idea of what to say to him.

"I don't want to go quite yet…I feel like I have unfinished business here to attend to."

"Well tell me what it is and we'll go. I'll help you, you know that. You've done so much for my world already I can return the favor." Link sat down next to Midna, breathing heavily as well. He was getting so strong and muscular from his travels, Midna couldn't help but stare. The urge to tell him her true feelings grew stronger and stronger.

"It's not something we can just go and capture like usual…" Midna's voice trailed off as she picked at the grass underneath her impish small feet.

"Is it something we need for Zant?" Link's face sunk, he was growing so weary of running around. The end was so near he could taste it.

"Link…I…." Midna felt a tear welling up in her eye.

"Is someone hurt here? A friend of yours?" Link was oblivious to the tears that were beginning to form on the petite imp's small face.

"Link I think I am falling in love with you." The forest was quiet. All Midna could hear was the beating of her own heart and the awful silence that followed the echo of her words. The seconds that ticked by after she spoke seemed like hours.

"Link I am sorry. I know I am a hideous creature and you have so much to-"

Before she could continue talking she felt warm hands enveloping her face and suddenly the soft full lips of the elvin boy on hers. She had never kissed anyone in her imp form, and she wished so badly that he could see her in her complete form but she felt pure ecstasy as he pressed her body closer to his.

"I know this is not your form." Link spoke softly, a coy smile on his lips once again. "I know you." He said in almost a whisper.

Midna let out another tear, not because she was sad about her feelings for Link, it was because she knew not what to do with them. She had never felt a connection as powerful before as theirs. He truly made her feel at home with him and now she was on the brink of being gone from his life forever. "What are we going to do about this?" she whimpered as another tear fell from her big eyes.

Link quickly brushed away her tears and cradled her to his chest. "We will figure out a way. I promise."

Midna smiled, for she knew that Link _always_ kept promises.


End file.
